


Long Time Gone

by cflynnrun



Series: The 12 Days of Fic-mas 2018 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, elf costumes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: On the fifth day of Fic-mas, Flynny gave to me:Agent Canary





	Long Time Gone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be the start of a three chapter or so mini-fic, but it probably won't get done before Christmas unless I suddenly find large amounts of spare time...
> 
> Sorry it's so short.

         It had been many years since Sara and the Legends had had any reason to travel to another Earth. Sara and Ava had made a valiant effort during that time, but had split about a year before. Turns out, Ava couldn’t get past her past (or rather, lack of) and it tore them apart. When Kara called from Earth-38, Sara had jumped at the chance.

         Only after she said yes, did she recognize _why_ she was excited. And as soon as she realized why she was excited, she started to panic. Because, yes, Sara was single, and yes, Sara was excited to see Alex after all this time, but that didn’t mean Alex was single, or Alex would be excited to see her. She tried to think of _any_ reason she couldn’t go, but it was too late. Zari was the only one who seemed to pick up on Sara’s inner panic. She didn’t say much, they didn’t really talk about things like that, but she made a good point:

         Just because they were on Earth-38, didn’t mean she had to go see her…

 

* * *

 

 

         Their latest mission just _had_ to bring them to the mall. Apparently, someone in 2021 uses a magical object to convince Santa to rob stores in the mall. It terrorizes kids everywhere and ruins a man’s life. So the gang’s all stationed in the mall: Ray and Rory as mall cops (despite Rory insisting that he’d never be ‘a pig’), Charlie and Zari were Santa’s elves – passing out candy canes to the children and trying to keep everyone calm and happy, and Sara? Sara was taking the photos; begging and pleading with little kids to smile. All day. And every time one of them cried, she wanted to join them.

         She was just about to take her lunch break, force one of the other elves to take the photos so she could try to find come caffeine, when she heard a voice she’d recognize anywhere.

        “One picture with Santa for Grandma and then we can check out the toy store at the end of the mall.”

         “But mom!” Came the whispered reply, “we both know Santa –“ Sara looked over just as Alex placed her hand over the mouth of a tiny mini-me standing right next to her. Sara had never seen any photos of young Alex, but looking at this child, she knew exactly what Alex looked like. They were standing the exact same way, the kid obviously mirrored her mother’s body language, and the look she leveled at her mother reviled anything Alex could muster. Alex hadn’t seen her yet, so Sara studiously pretended that she didn’t recognize her voice. She was doing really well too, until it was their turn. Alex coaxed her daughter to stand next to Santa (because why would she sit on a stranger’s lap, mom, if she wasn’t supposed to talk to them) and then took a few steps back to stand off to the side of the camera. She didn’t look over until Sara said, “alright. We got it. Next!”

         Then Alex turned, wide eyed and out of sorts. “Sara?” She squeaked.

         Sara laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. One of the other elves was coming back from his lunch and she literally dragged him over to the camera. She motioned to Santa that she was taking her break and then pulled Alex over to the side.

         “I just have to let my team know, then we should talk.” She looked over at where Alex’s kid was wrestling the wrapper off her candy cane. “Really talk.” Alex didn’t respond. Just nodded.


End file.
